Honestly
by Becchan
Summary: [Golden Pair] "Oishi's talking to a -girl-." In which Eiji is overly conclusive, Oishi worries too much, and Fuji is... Fuji. [fluff]


Title: Honestly  
Author: Becchan (RedHedd10@aol.com)  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Status: Complete  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Random, silly Golden Pair fluff. Largely unedited, but that's okay.  
Disclaimer: TeniPuri is not mine. *mopes*  
  
  
=======  
  
  
"Nyaa... Fuji, wait up!"  
  
The young prodigy turned to wait as Eiji hurried out of the classroom. He smiled. Eiji glared.  
  
"Don't you grin at me like that, Fuji Syusuke! I know perfectly well you thought that test was a piece of cake, and you know perfectly well that I have no idea what a hy - hydroc--"  
  
"Hydrochloric compound?" Fuji supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that thing. And all the other stuff, too!" Eiji waved his arms expansively, causing several first-year girls to cower away.  
  
"You know, there's an ingenious tactic called _stud -_ Mmph!" Fuji was cut off as Eiji clamped a had over his mouth and tackled him over to the side of the hallway.   
  
"Shhh, quiet." Eiji peeked around the side of a doorway, quickly darting back.   
  
Fuji rubbed the back of his head, grimacing. Being used to the other boy's spontaneity didn't necessarily mean you were always prepared for it. "Eiji, I'm assuming there was a good reason for that."  
  
"Definitely." Eiji nodded distractedly.  
  
The prodigy ran a hand exasperatedly through his hair. "And," he enunciated, "that reason was...?"  
  
The other boy looked at him with wide eyes. "Oishi's talking to a _girl_."  
  
It was all Fuji could do to keep from turning to hit his forehead on the wall. _Honestly_. He smiled. "Ooh, really? Who is it?"  
  
"Dunno," Eiji said. He had resumed his spying.  
  
Fuji's face was the paragon of innocence. "You don't think it could be his _girlfriend_, do you?"  
  
"Whaaat?" Eiji whipped around, dismay written across his features. "No! Of course not! Oishi doesn't have a girlfriend!"  
  
Fuji kept smiling.  
  
"Wah," said Eiji.  
  
The prodigy almost felt bad. But Eiji was so _fun_ when he jumped to conclusions, and it was so _easy_... And it would all work out in the end, so what harm was there? He had to keep himself amused, after all.  
  
"Fuji, we're going to practice," Eiji proclaimed, grabbing the other boy by the wrist and practically dragging him to the tennis courts.   
  
Fuji chuckled as he was tugged along.  
  
  
  
"HORA, HORA, COME ON! I'M BURNING!"   
  
Taka swung his racket in a ferocious arc, sending the tennis ball zinging back at Eiji. The redhead met the shot wildly; the ball went flying across the court.  
  
Eiji jerked, seeing its path. "Ochibi-chan!"   
  
"Echizen!"  
  
Ryoma calmly deflected the shot. It bounced to Eiji's feet. Eiji laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Ochibi-chan!" he called. Ryoma made a noncommittal noise, fingered the strings on his racket, and was promptly fussed over by Momoshiro.  
  
Taka set his racket against the net, hopping onto Eiji's side of the court. "Hey," he said, "you okay?"  
  
Eiji bounced. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He grinned.  
  
"Because, you never miss that shot."  
  
"Eeh." The redhead wrinkled his nose. "I'm just having an off day, I think."  
  
"Oh," said Taka.  
  
"Hey, look, Oishi's here," Fuji supplied helpfully from the sideline.  
  
"Oishi!" Taka grinned, waving him over. "You want to play doubles against me and Fuji?"  
  
"Oh, let's." Fuji smiled his perpetual smile and clapped his hands together.  
  
Eiji shifted uncomfortably, toeing a dent in the ground. "Nya, I don't really feel like playing doubles today." He spun his racket around his wrist, glancing around the court.  
  
But Oishi had already jogged over. "Hey, Fuji, Taka. Doubles sounds fine to me," he said.   
  
"Actually, Eiji just said he doesn't want to play," Fuji told him.  
  
Oishi blinked. "Really? Well, he doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to."  
  
"I don't?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure someone else would be happy to--" Oishi stopped short at the look that crossed his partner's face.  
  
Eiji stomped a foot. "Oishi, you're so _mean_!" he wailed, and stalked off towards Momo and Echizen.  
  
Oishi watched the other boy, shocked. He turned to Fuji and Taka. "What did I do?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
Taka shrugged. Fuji smiled.  
  
Eiji dragged Momo away from Ryoma to play a match.  
  
Oishi sighed and leaned back against the fence.  
  
"Something troubling you?" Fuji asked sweetly.  
  
Oishi rubbed his temples. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Only a little," the prodigy assured him.  
  
"Kikumaru's acting kinda strange," Taka said. "He's not as... exuberant as usual. It's weird."  
  
"Mmm," Fuji replied, nodding his agreement. "Any idea what might be wrong with him, Oishi?"  
  
Oishi blinked. "He called me _mean_."  
  
"Err..."  
  
Oishi looked excessively worried. "I'm not mean, am I?"  
  
"You're a very kind person, Oishi," Taka said, and patted his arm reassuringly. "Honestly."  
  
  
  
Across the court, Momo was troubled, also. He had been minding his own business, trying to talk Echizen into going for ice cream after practice, when Eiji huffed over, dragged him on court, and apparently decided to use him for target practice.  
  
"Hoi!"  
  
"Gah!" The second-year hurried to deflect another shot at his torso. Eiji was hitting harder than usual today, too. "Kikumaru-senpai! What's the big idea?"  
  
Echizen looked amused. Damn him.  
  
Momo spun on his feet, aiming the next shot into the far left corner. Eiji dove for it, stretching; it hit the edge of his racket, but still bounced out of bounds.  
  
"Yes! My point," Momo said gleefully.  
  
Eiji made a face at him. "Good shot, Momo." He retrieved the ball and hefted it, preparing to serve again.  
  
"Ahh, wait, Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo waved his hands. Eiji paused, blinking at his teammate. "You're hitting weird today."  
  
"Momo-senpai," Echizen said, "hitting _at_ you does not automatically translate to hitting weird. I've been tempted on occasion, too." He pulled down the bill of his cap, smirking.  
  
_Honestly. _Cheeky brat.  
  
"I'm okay, Momo," Eiji grinned, twirling his racket. "I hope you're not just looking for an excuse for when I beat you."  
  
Momo laughed uproariously. "Yeah, right, Kikumaru-senpai! Bring it on - we'll see who beats who!"  
  
"Ahah." Eiji smirked. "Just don't forget who has the best reflexes in Seigaku!" He tossed the tennis ball into the air, and his serve zinged across the court.  
  
  
  
After practice, the team changed back into their street clothes. As Momo dragged Ryoma out of the locker room proclaiming, "Ice cream! Ice cream!" Oishi's eyes automatically sought out his doubles partner.  
  
"Did you win?" he asked.  
  
Eiji spun around. "Eh?"  
  
"Against Momo."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure did." The redhead was struggling with the zipper on his tennis bag, and for obvious reasons. His left wrist and thumb were red and swollen.  
  
"Eiji, what _happened_?" Oishi exclaimed, reaching for the battered appendage.  
  
Eiji pulled away. "It's fine; I just landed on it weird diving for the ball," he said, but Oishi would not be deterred. He set his own bag on the bench and tried to get the smaller boy to let him see his wrist.  
  
"You should've told me so I could wrap it," he said, rummaging for some bandages. "You might've made it worse." He tried to grasp Eiji's arm again.  
  
"It's fine!" Eiji insisted, stepping back quickly. He knocked Oishi's bag off the bench; it thumped onto the ground and something fluttered out of an unzipped side pocket.  
  
It was an envelope, sealed with a tiny red heart.  
  
Oishi cringed. Eiji gawked, pointing wildly. "Nya - Nyaa - _Oishiiii_!" The redhead looked greatly distressed.  
  
Oishi hurriedly swiped the letter off the floor. He deflected his partner's flailing arms, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Eiji, it's not what you think!"   
  
Eiji stared up at him.   
  
Oishi flushed, looking very uncomfortable. "Erm..." He thrust the letter at the other boy. "It's, er, for you." He suddenly seemed very interested in the wall.  
  
"Wha--?" Eiji clutched the envelope, gaping at his partner. "Oishi, you--"  
  
"A girl in my math class gave it to me to give to you," Oishi said quickly, scratching the back of his head.   
  
Eiji blinked. Pondered this. And broke out into a huge grin. "Nyaa! Oishi, this is great!" The redhead did a little dance, hugging the letter.  
  
Oishi watched him, surprised. He shifted from foot to foot. "So," he said softly, "what do you want me to tell her...?"  
  
"Hoi!" Eiji bounced over to his partner. "Tell her - tell her - Honestly?" The smaller boy scrunched his face, thinking. "Tell her I'm interested in someone else."  
  
Oishi's face creased into a smile. "Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah!" Eiji attached himself to Oishi's arm, dragging him towards the door. "Wanna go tease Momo and Ochibi-chan at the ice cream place?"  
  
"Let me bandage your hand first." Oishi wielded the first aid supplies.  
  
"Oh, fine," Eiji said exasperatedly, plunking onto the bench. "_Honestly_."  
  
  
  
========  
  
C&C is muchly appreciated. *^^* 


End file.
